


Why is this ruby white?

by arianddan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Happy Prince - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Crack Relationships, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-26 00:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16209305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianddan/pseuds/arianddan
Summary: Based on this scarring work https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=IP7ESTU4Pxs





	Why is this ruby white?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whoviee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whoviee/gifts).



> This work is tagged with Harry Potter because the writing style is typical of a crack headcanon.

"Swallow", the Prince said.   
"Can you take the run out of my sword?"  
"I already did."  
"There's another sword, but the Ruby is hidden."  
After a few minutes the swallow said, "prince?"  
"Yes?"  
"Why is this ruby white?"


End file.
